A Broken Spark
by goddamn-it-haru
Summary: The Princess of Albion is in desperate need of supporters and some muscle to back her up. When she finds out about the Sirius crew, the Princess sails out to find them. There, she meets Russell the two sword fencer, Nathan the Sirius Cook, and Captain Alan the weird pervert. How will she choose who gets her heart?
1. The Invasion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PIRATES IN LOVE OR FABLE 3. _ALL RIGHT_S GO TO VOLTAGE INC. AND LIONHEAD STUDIOS.**

* * *

It was like any other day on the Sirius ship. Nathan was in the kitchen preparing the next meal, Captain taking swings of his booze up in his cabin, Eduardo at the helm, Thomas and Russell handling the chores, and Christopher restocking the medical bay. What else to make it better than the sun high in the sky, seagulls flying over head, and a breeze was carried amongst the wind.

As usual, Captain Alan and the Rika followed like a shadow. Then as that time came around again, the Rika boarded the Sirius.

"This son of a bitch again."

Annoyance was clear in Eduardo's voice as he got out his gun and made his way down to the deck.

"I am Captain Alan of the-"  
"Yes, we know already, would you just shut the hell up please?"

The even more annoyed (and drunk) Captain Morgan trudged his was down as well. By now the Rika crew and Sirius crew, were face-to-face with weapons at the ready. Before they could conduct their daily battle, a familiar sound rang out so loud that everyone was frozen on the spot.

BOOM! WHOOSH!

It was the sound of a cannon firing. They hadn't realized it but ANOTHER pirate ship pulled up...and they weren't too warm as the Rika. Crews of both ships scattered around to get into defense position.

"Dozzy! Get on the helm and support the Sirius!"  
"Aye, sir!"

Alan ordered Dozzy and Dozzy responded with a salute. As Dozzy started to prepare, the enemy pirates started to board the Sirius in large numbers. The mixed crew of the Sirius and Rika were back-to-back as the pirates surrounded and out numbered them.

"There is a very, VERY large bounty on your head, Pirate King."

As the crowd of pirates split, the Captain of their ship emerged.

"My, my! Even the Rika is here! What a jackpot we have here, boys!"

From the mouths of the pirates erupted a laughter of pure evil.

"Jimmy, tie them up!"

A man came forward with thick chains dangling from his hand. He was a very...large man. The word "brute" would suffice as an adjective. With an evil smirk on his face, he approached the crew but before he could grab them-Russell sprung towards him with his two swords.

"Russell, Stop!"

Morgan called out, but it was too late as Russell sword clashed with another's. Right before Russell's eyes was the Captain of the enemy ship.

"Resistance is futile."

He whispered and knocked Russell back toward the rest of his crew.

After that little incident, both the Rika and Sirius were tied up to the masts. Rika on one and Sirius on another. Jimmy-as they now knew him as-bounded them with the thick chains that he was carrying.

"Captain, what are we gonna do?"

Christopher asked as he struggled a bit against the chain.

"I have no idea, lets just hope a miracle happens."


	2. Miracles Do Happen

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****_PIRATES IN LOVE_**** OR ****_FABLE 3_****. ALL RIGHTS GO TO ****_VOLTAGE INC._**** AND ****_LIONHEAD STUDIOS._****_ THE CREDIT GOES TO: _** 2012/07/gender-role-moral-sub... **_FOR THE IMAGE FOR THIS CHAPTER._**

**_THE IMAGE USED FOR THIS CHAPTER IS TO GIVE MY READERS AN IDEA OF WHAT THE GIRL IS WEARING. JUST IGNORE THE WEAPONS AS I WILL SHOW THEM TO YOU IN ANOTHER CHAPTER, AND FOCUS ON THE OUTFIT PLEASE. ALSO THAT IS NOT WHAT THE GIRL LOOKS LIKE. I WILL DESCRIBE HER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER._**

* * *

Crouching like a gargoyle on a balcony, the wind gently blew strands of her curled jet black hair. No one had seen this girl climb up the mast and watch this...event.

"My, my! Even the Rika is here! What a jackpot we have here, boys!"

Her brown eyes were focused on Captain Nicholas of the ship as he spoke with a smug grin on his face. She had boarded his ship...for half-a-month. In her homeland of Albion, she heard murmurs on the streets and in pubs about the Captain of the Ares Ship were going to attack the Sirius. A huge bounty had been place on Captain Morgan's head-as he was Pirate King. Posters of the Sirius crew were posted everywhere in her homeland, it helped her identify who was who aboard their ship. Since she was in desperate need of recruits and was struggling to find some, she decided the Sirius was the best ...why the Sirius? Rumors told that they were the baddest band of Pirates ever to sail the seven seas. The only thing was that...she did not know the other who called themselves "The Rika".

"Russell, Stop!"

A sudden shout, stopped the girl's thoughts short. Within an instant, her pistol was raised as her eye was aimed down the sights. Morgan had called out to Russell as he dashed at full speed towards the giant man. Before he could land a strike on the man, Captain Nicholas's sword clashed with Russell's. The gun was pointed straight at Nicholas's forehead, her finger on the trigger ready to fire when needed.

"Resistance is futile."

Nicholas whispered with an demeaning look clear in his eyes.

-

_Are these really the Sirius? The most bravest, fearless, and cunning pirates of the seven seas?_

The girl was starting to doubt these fools. Here they were the two crews of the ships tied to different masts of the ship with a chain, not even trying to get out. Was this their plan? Are they just phonies? Can they really help the revolution?, these question swirled around in her head. By now, the sun was no longer hanging high in the sky-it was now an hour from sundown. As she was thinking that night would be the best time to free them-as it cloaked her movement, Nicholas did something that infuriated her.

"Boys! Look at what I found!"

Everyone's attention was on the Nicholas as he held up a small chest of treasure. He then proceeded to walk across the plank connecting the Ares to the Sirius and place the the chest on his ship, claiming his. The pirates cheered as the Captain placed down the chest and put his right foot on the chest.

"What are ye waiting for? There's more down below, take, take, take!"  
"HI HO!"

With the pirates all smiles, most marched down towards the lower parts of the ship but only left enough to make sure the prisoners didn't escape.

_This is enough! Nicholas, this is sickening! I have seen way too many people getting away with taking another persons property!_

Stealing was a big problem back at Albion. The rich would not only steal another's money, but also their life. In Bowerstone Industrial, everyone was forced to work as a way of survival-even children. From sunrise to sundown, they worked earning a salary not even enough to buy them bread for a meal. Some even have to go through the humiliation of begging on the streets, only earning only maybe 3 or 4 gold coins. Fed up with these actions of taking and not giving back, she raised her pistol and pointed at the steps that led down to the lower decks.

"HI HO...HI HO, HI HO, HI HO."

The pirates chanted as their heavy footsteps creaked up the wooden steps. Then she saw the first man that led the line of joyful pirates, with his foot on the top step. Time was slowing down and so was her breathing. With her finger already on the trigger, she pulled it. The bullet whizzed through the air, penetrating the wood at the tip of the pirate's boot. It seemed everyone gasped, as the stunned pirate just stared at his foot-either from how precise the shot was or that he could've lost a toe today.

"Coward! Come out and show yourself! We can take one anyone!"

Nicholas drew his saber and his pirates followed suit.

_What a dumbass._

She thought as she placed her pistol in her holster and drew her sword. Jumping down from her spot, she landed just an arms length away from Captain Nicholas.

"Hello, Nicholas."

When he lied his eyes on her, Nicholas tired to hold back a laugh but couldn't contain it.

"Bwhahaha! A girl! A little girl is going to try and stop the Captain of the Ares?!"

He shouted as he held out his sword in front of him ready to strike. Again he took another look at her, almost checking her out.

"For a little girl, you're pretty cute. If you come back to my quarters, I'll forgive you for what you did today."

Nicholas strode over to the girl, placing his hand under her chin and examining her features.

_Disgusting insect! _

With that thought, a rage flared in her eyes. Grabbing his hand, the girl twisted it backwards with incredible speed and strength.

"Captain!"

Two of his "bodyguards" rushed over to the scene. Pushing Nicholas out of the way, she used her keen hearing to find out where they were coming from. Closing her eyes, her ears soon heard the footsteps approaching with one on her left and another on her right. When the men were close enough, she brought out her sword-Souldrinker-and Pistol-Holy Vengance-in one swift move. Souldrinker was held against the left man's throat and Holy Vengance pointed at the right man's head. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes, it happened so fast that some rubbed their eyes or shook their heads to try and process what happened in the blink of an eye. Both crews of the Sirius and Rika had all their jaws dropped to the floor. This short, small girl had such experience with a sword and a gun yet executed it in a graceful manner.

"How is this possible? You're...you're just a little naughty girl."

The Captain said as he still held his wrist where she grabbed with such strength it turned red.

"Nicholas, I don't want this to go down in violence. Just give the Sirius their treasure back and this can be all over."

Her stare was so sharp, it pierced right through him. Nicholas couldn't give in to a girl, it would ruin his reputation and his pride. Although, he didn't want this to end in violence as well-he would have his crew's blood on his hands. Forcing himself to say it, he opened his mouth and shouted

"**ATTACK! **WE AREN'T LEAVING UNTIL SHE IS DEAD, UNDERSTAND?!"  
"YES, SIR!"

The two bodyguards retreated back into the crowd to join the fight. With swords drawn and mixed facial expressions of a dash of fear but mostly determination, Pirates surrounded her in a ring.

"Goddamn you, Nicholas! Their blood will be on your hands!"

The girl said through her gritted teeth while getting in a ready position to fight. Mustering up the courage, one pirate lunged at her back but she was too fast for him. She countered it with her sword by deflecting his hit, making him stagger back a bit. Using the stagger as an opening, Souldrinker was stabbed through the pirate. As she withdrew the blade from the corpse, the light blue markings along the blade glowed and his soul was sucked into her swords cluches.

"What is this sorcery?!"

One of the pirates whailed. Souldrinker was no ordinary sword, oh no, it had the power to suck the person's soul dry and use it as power-hence the name _"Souldrinker"_. Even though it was a terrifying sight, the pirates never gave in and rushed towards the girl-overwhelming her. She struggled as they tried to pin her down and go in for the kill. Somehow, a pirate managed to disarm her of her sword and pistol leaving her defenceless. Evil grins were on all of the pirates faces as they surrounded her once more. Captain Morgan thought he actually had a living chance, but as soon as she was disarmed-all hope was lost. He hung his head down in defeat.

_Slowly, the pirates walked toward the girl from all directions. _


	3. Taking Out The Trash

As the pirates drew closer and closer, a small pang of panic echoed in her chest. Suddenly, she felt something throb against her palms.

_Of course!_

She thought to herself while mentally smacking herself,

_Why the hell didn't I think of that?!_

Closing her eyes and placing her hands beside her hips-palm up, the throbbing became faster. A light blue force was illuminated just above her hands-which stopped the charging pirates just inches away from her. Some watched in wonder, while others watched in horror. Like miniature F1 cars, the magic coursed wildly through her veins and the amount of will power it took to control made her arms shake. Before it became too much to bare, she turned her palms down facing the floor and pushed-releasing the magic as it created a huge ripple of force. The force was enough to sweep almost everyone-but the Sirius and Rika-over board with Captain Nicholas. A handful, however, was still on board as they had only hit the deck and stayed on board. The girl struggled a bit trying to recover from her massive magic attack, but somehow managed to get into a defensive stance just as a pirate started to charge towards her. Not having the time to find her weapons, she dashed towards hims as well. Just as she was about to be grabbed by the pirates thick arms, she took a step back dodging the attack. With a great leap, the girl landed on the brute's shoulders and tried to keep a steady balance as he was trying to get her off but to no avail as he had short chubby arms. Squeezing his head firmly between her thighs, she twisted her hips to the right-breaking the man's neck rendering him dead. Landing with grace, she faced the remaining men in a defense position. Hesitating, they looked at each other as if motioning the other person to fight her. Becoming annoyed at their mental game, she lifted her hands and with her palms locked on the two. She released a small-but-deadly amount of force push, making them go overboard.

"_Now, _are you willing to give the Sirius back their treasure, Nicholas?"

Peering over the right side of the Sirius, the girl that Nicholas once called 'little' and 'weak' was wearing a grin of victory.

* * *

Nicholas and his greedy crew left after returning the treasure to the Sirius. The girl walked over to the mast that held the Sirius hostage and drew Souldrinker, when Morgan spoke to her.

"I don't think that sword will cut it...literally."

Still the girl proceeded to unsheathe her sword, as if she never heard him. Placing the tip of her saber against the thick chain, the sword's engravings started to glow as it had before. The Sirius and Rika stared at her as if she had gone nuts! What was she going to do? Hack the chain to death?


	4. Albion is My Birthplace

With a _clink!_ of the chains, it fell to the floor in a pile. Everyone was in shock! The girl didn't even move a muscle-all that happened was a simple touch from her sword, a glow from the markings, then they chains came undone! The girl did the same to the Rika's chains and they were just as surprised as the Sirius.

"Who-more like _what_-are you?"

Morgan questioned. He studied every inch of the girl as if she was a foreign object.

"I'm a girl who simply seeks your help."

Putting her sword in it's sheath on her back the girl added,

"But it's more like...you guys need my help."

This, of course, enraged Russell and the smirk on her face didn't help his temper.

"Who the hell ye think yer are?"

Russell let his rage get the best of him as he unsheathed his two sabers and rushed toward the girl. Christopher yelled at him to stop and tried to grab his arm, but he was already too late as Russell took off. He brought his right arm up ready to strike down the girl, but something made him go pale. Souldrinker was already pressed up against his sword, countering his attack. Gasps rang out and eyes became big like saucers. Even Russell himself was surprised!

_'She maybe tiny...but she sure as hell had some muscle!'_

Russell pushed with all his might against her sword. He just couldn't win though, as the girl pushed too against Russell. It was so hard that if she pushed any farther, Russell would lose his balance. Everyone was anxious to see what would come next. It's known around the world that Russell is a very strong fighter, but you wouldn't believe the scene laid out before them-if you haven't seen it for yourself.

"I do not wish to fight you! Stand down or I will be forced to make your fate the same as those Ares pirates!"

She stared directly into Russell's eyes. His emerald green eyes placed the girl into a trance, but she knew that bending to his will would cause her to lose. Russell was not one for girls, but he also got lost in her dark brown eyes. They were like swirling pools of chocolate and they were so warm and inviting-considering the fact that she was engaged in battle. Russell felt like he knew her for a long time because of how inviting they were. To end the duel between them, the girl gave a shove in the direction of Russell and he fell to the ground with the girl standing tall above him.

"Go ahead..."

Russell trailed off for a moment,

"Finish me."

The Sirius and Rika-surprisingly-drew their weapons. But before anyone could take a step, the girl placed a hand up in a "halt" position, shocking them and confusing them. Lowering their weapons, they obeyed.

"Did I say that I didn't wanna fight?"

Her hand was outstretched toward him, but her sword was in her left hand.

"Wha..?"

With mixed feelings of shock and slight fear and panic, Russell's eyes shifted between the girl and her hand.

"Now get up off your ass."

A playful smirk was on her lips and her eyes sparkled mischievously. Something about her made her honest just looking at her. Russell felt like he could trust her and he would be in safe hands...maybe it was her soft eyes, her luring gaze, or just maybe the fact that Russell actually found her kinda cute. Finally, he gripped her hand-which was soft and warm-as a light dusting of pink blush was under his eyes.

* * *

It was now nightfall and the stars were scattered against the sapphire backdrop of the night sky. Everyone was on deck, drinking and/or eating after listening to the girl's tale of how she managed to get aboard the Ares ship. Along with what her intentions were with the Sirius and Rika.

"So here's what I've collected so far",

Morgan said before taking another swing of his beer,

"You need our help for this..revolution of yours? Why us?"

All eyes shifted to the girl who sat right next to Nathan. Taking a breath she spoke,

"You two-the Rika and Sirius-are wanted in my homeland as well. I've heard many great tales about your crew and how you go on daring adventures and also your bravery. Plus, they wouldn't put a bounty _that _big on your heads if you weren't the trouble."

Intrigued, flattered, and convinced upon hearing her explanation, everyone nodded in agreement. Morgan was very impressed with her fighting skill-especially when she was disarmed. The girl would be a great asset to the Sirius...but three questions still bothered him.

"Let's say we do join your cause...what do we get out of it?"

The Captain said with a raised eyebrow.

"You will have the title as Lord/Lady in my homeland, along with a piece of land and a payment of 100,000 gold coins a week. I will also give you the manpower/slaves to harvest crops and sell them to add to your 100,000 payment a week. Last but not least, I will appoint some knights to be your personal bodyguards."

Jaws were hung open and some even stopped half way of what they were doing. Morgan stopped halfway of bringing his drink to his mouth, Alan's jaw hung open as his fork was halfway to his mouth, and so forth.

"How in the hell are ye gonna do all that?!"

Eduardo asked as he was wary of this girl. Knowing this question would come up, she took a breath,

"Have you ever heard of the ancient kingdom of..."

Her voice trailed off to build anticipation and it worked as everyone leaned in just a bit to get a good ear.

"...Albion?"

Morgan had to spit out his beer that he drank and Alan dropped his fork.

"You mean it's real?!"

Eduardo asked, his face colored with shock and surprise. He stood up and his eyes (more like **eye**) bulged out of it's socket. She slowly nodded.

**"Albion is my birthplace." **

* * *

**SURPRISE, SURPRISE **_(LOL NOT REALLY)_**. **

**CCCCCCLLLLLLLIIIIIIFFFFFFHHHHHAAAANNNNNNGGGGEEEEEE RRRR!**

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while D:! I just haven't had the time to or the energy ._.**_


End file.
